


Christmas Spirit

by destiel_love_1999



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_love_1999/pseuds/destiel_love_1999
Summary: Will isn't in the Christmas spirit but he still goes to the Horton family Christmas, mostly for Ari's sake. But when a surprise guest shows up, he's suddenly in the Christmas spirit.





	Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I had this idea in my head and I had to get it out.

Will wasn't feeling the Christmas spirit. He didn't want to be at the Horton Family Tree Trimming. But he didn't have a choice. Ari wanted to go and what Ari wants, Ari gets. 

He watched as all the couples laughed and danced together. 

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Ari asked, climbing into his lap. 

"I just miss daddy Sonny, sweetheart. It's not the same without him." 

"I know. But I'm going to see him later. I'll tell him you said hi." Ari laid her head on Will's chest. All he could do was squeeze her. 

~~~

"Alright everyone, it's time to hang the ornaments." Maggie announced. 

One by one, the Horton's hung their ornaments. 

When it was time for Will's and Ari's, Will got upset. He had seen Sonny's ornament and was sad Sonny couldn't be here to hang it. 

Ari walked up to the tree, and placed her on it. Will grabbed his and hung it on the tree. 

"Aren't you forgetting one Will?" Maggie questioned. 

"I didn't think it would right to hang it up without him here." 

"Oh honey, Sonny is Ari's father, which makes him family too. No matter what is going on between you two." Maggie handed Will the ornament. 

He looked down at it. A tear rolled down his face. He hated that Sonny couldn't be here to do this with him. Just then, the front door slammed. 

"Don't you dare hang that ornament Will Horton." Will turned around. 

It was Sonny. 

"Sonny, what are you doing here?" 

"I came to celebrate Christmas with my family and husband. I don't care what Leo and uncle Vic say, I can't stay away from you. No matter what." Sonny walked over to Will. He grabbed the ornament, hung it and picked up Ari. 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's party!" Maggie announced, everyone went to their own little circles, while Will and Sonny stayed together. 

"Sonny, why?" 

"I came here because it's Christmas and Ari should have both her dad's around and I love you. I don't care what Leo and Uncle Vic say, we are together no matter what. Got it?" Will nodded. 

"Got it. And I love you, too" 

Ari pushes her dad's heads together so they could kiss. And they did. It was passionate just like every kiss shared between them. 

"I love you daddies!" Ari said, wrapping her arms around the two men. 

"We love you too." 

Will, Sonny and Ari partied the night away. Not caring about what will happen tomorrow. Only living in the moment


End file.
